From the day we met, till now
by popsical
Summary: Well, hello there. It's my first time using this site. This is just a fanfiction about JeTi. One of my favorite pairings. Please excuse any mistakes, and yeah. Tell me what you think about the story down in the comments below. Hope you enjoy, if not. Tell me why. But, please be nice when sharing opinions. Criticism is fine if you state it nice and clearly. Anyways, bye.
1. Chapter 1

-Flashback-

There stood a girl with ebony brown eyes, hair golden blonde, beautiful as a rose. Staying at the back of the classroom, I followed her. Wanting to get to know her. It was the first day of school. I wanted to make new friends. She was definitely one of the friends I needed to make. Taking one step closer to her, I eye-smiled whole heartedly. "Hello there, the name is Tiffany."

No answer. The girl stayed silent, appearing as cold as ever. Her aura was dark. Her eyes shot up at me, giving me a dirty look. Like she didn't want me there. Like she didn't want to talk. Her eyes showed all of it.

I backed up slowly, wondering if I did something wrong. _Maybe she was having a bad day._

-End of flashback-

It turns out..she never had a bad day. Every day with her seemed perfectly normal. She's just like that. Sometimes, I wonder why. I've always wanted to talk to her. And I didn't know why. Every chance I tried, she kept on pushing away. What did she have against me? The thought bothered me. I never stopped thinking about her though.

On my way to school, I encountered her once again. We bumped into each other every single day when we walked to school. I would always try to say a simple "Hello." But get no response in return. Sigh. Why was this girl so hard? Today, I didn't even try. I went straight to my first period, the class we both shared together; staring blankly at the white board right in front of us.

_Ah, there's that girl again. I see her every day in class. She barely talks to anyone, or says anything in general. I wonder why.. _

The voice in my head filled with curiousity. I didn't even know her name. It was almost the end of the year now, yet we had no conversation where we could properly introduce ourselves to one another.

A duchenne smile crept onto our English teacher's lips, pointing towards the board for today's lesson. "To be or not to be, that is the question. Can anyone tell me what this means?" _That quote, I've heard it over a million times. It is overused in poetry class, acting, and pretty much everything that involves English. _I glanced over to the quiet one, she had her hand under her chin. A striking look of boredom and coldness on her face. The depiction of her face soon grew expressionless. Her narrow eyes staring back at me.

"Jessica, you seem interested. Why don't you answer this question for me?" Mrs. Kwon suggested, tapping her pointer onto the student's desk. _So that's her name.._

"I don't know the answer to that question. And I never will. I find it ridiculous that you would feature such a stupid quote like that in the classroom." Remarked the girl. The sound of gasps came around the classroom, the corner where the popular kids sat was filled with laughter. Jessica remained calm, she didn't seem scared. Nor did she seem angry. _Just..expressionless. How could she make such a bold remark like that and not be afraid of getting in trouble? What is with this girl..? Of all the things to say.._

"Miss Jessica, would you like to get detention?" The instructor licked her lips, using a stern voice to threaten Jessica.

I concentrated on the scene. Wanting to know what that girl would reply next. This was the first time she ever said anything, and I definitely wouldn't want to miss this.

"Detention for telling the truth? Really? What about freedom of speech, it's a free country. Ever heard of that? It's hard to believe you ever got a Bachelor's degree to become a teacher. Because you clearly do not know _anything_." Another bold remark made by the blonde. _H-how could she say such a thing? _I trembled as the words slowly came out of her mouth. A smirk forming onto her lips. Jessica was fearless. _And all this time, I thought she was quiet just because she was shy..._

"That's it! Out of the classroom now!" Screeched Mrs. Kwon.

"Gladly." I sat in my seat, watching as Jessica barged her way out of the class. Leaving me pondering whether this was her actual personality, or not. It seemed so strange that she was so silent before, and now..so bold and courageous. Having so many things to debate about with the teacher. And that smirk was the closest thing the girl would flash that was close to a smile..._I saw a different side of her today_.._and it somehow amuses me._

-A few periods later, at lunch-

The "Troublemakers" surrounded the cold girl, chuckling at her appearance. The tray that she held, containing her lunch on it was dropped to the ground. Food smothered on her face, tears sloppily streaming down her face.

"Wow, Jessica Jung. You're looking.._nice. _What the hell made you think you could act all "badass" in front of the teachers? That's our job. Do that again, and I'll make you fucking pay, this is just a warning; Jung." The leader of the group laughed along with the rest. Donghae. Kai. Kris. And Siwon, their names were well known around the school. They were the kingkas, their group name. "Troublemakers" And I can see why. The picked on everyone they wanted, got anything they wanted from the teachers. Even got them fired if they wanted. Everyone had to obey what they said. They can ruin your life with just the snap of their fingers. Donghae, the leader of the group; his father owned the school. Which meant authority was all _his. _I sighed, watching as Jessica sobbed.

One of the men eyed me, smirking as he scrolled my body from head to toe. "Why, hello there. You're looking fine." I rolled my eyes, scoffing at him. "Go away, Choi Siwon."

"Why the cold shoulder?"

"Why the annoyance?" I shot back at him, walking over to Jessica and cleaning off her teary, food-smothered face.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice croaking.

I didn't answer. I yanked her arm, pulling her to the girls' restroom. Standing right near the sinks. I twisted one of the knobs, turning the water on. My right hand dipped inside the sink, feeling the water. I waited until the temperature became just right, wetting my hand and washing the girl's face with it. After the stains were fully removed from her face, I daintily grinned at her. Alleying out the restroom. Right when I came towards the door, I was stopped and held back. Her arms circled my waist, I blushed at her contact with my body. "Thank you." Whispered the blonde, right into my ears.

"No problem." _And before I knew it..we began conversing._

Days passed, I've gotten to know her more; and she got to know me more. We became friends, our bond becoming tighter each day. I told her about my family, and how my mother died when I was little. Jessica told me about her life, how she was bullied and abused. We both shared some tears, some laughs, some hugs. Days became weeks, months even. We were both inseparable as time went by...

On the last day of school, we both greeted each other; both dancing giddily like there was no tomorrow.

"Can you believe it? It's the last day of school!" Jessica exclaimed, intertwining our hands and fingers together.

"I know. It's unbelievable, next thing we know; we'll be off to college. Or in your case, university." I smiled sadly, knowing the fact that we weren't going to see each other in a while. She was moving to Korea for her studies, leaving me alone; still being in America and studying here. I tried to hold back my tears, but no matter how hard I tried; I sobbed endlessly. Knowing that I was not going to see her for a long time...or probably never again. "I-I'm going to miss you when you're gone."

"I'm going to miss you too."

I gave her a loving carress on her arms, giggling softly as a slow song came on. It was Hyorin's 'Because it's You'

"My lady, may I have this dance?" Jessica kneeled on her knees, chuckling softly.

"Yes, you may." I chuckled back. The blonde stood up. Her hands were placed on my hips, my arms resting on her shoulders. Our bodies moved in sync to the song, each lyric hitting my heart bit by bit.

_How much pain do I have to endure to see your heart?_

_I wanted to tell you but tears are dwelling up._

_This is what I'm telling you, I'll only wait for you._

_Because I love you..._

All the lyrics were true to me, they described my feelings towards Jessica...so much. It's been months since we first talked, became friends, best friends. Where does that leave us now? I've fallen and I've fallen hard for this girl..The moment our eyes met, I leaned in. Inching closer towards her lips, to my surprise; Jessica did the same. Our lips both connected. Both crying together, in this bittersweet moment; I smiled slightly. Kissing her deeper.

"I love you, Tiffany."

"I love you too, Jessica."


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: A slight friendly warning of angst in this chapter. This chapter is angsty, I hope you don't mind. Good thing it is pretty short. And also, it's rated M for language. 'Tis all.)

That night, right after the graduation ceremony; I came home to my father. "Hello daddy." I gave him the usual greeting as I walked inside the door.

"Hello dear, how was the graduation ceremony? Also, I'm sorry I couldn't make it, I was busy."

"It's fine, daddy."

"That's good to hear. How's your friend, kiddo?"

"Ah, she's going to Korea for her studies.."

"So I've heard, when will she be back?"

"I don't know."_ Again, I am reminded by the fact that she will be leaving me._ Torn, I left with that answer; going inside my bedroom and locking the door. _I wanted to be alone. Without Jessica with me..I want to be alone. _My body slumped to the ground, just as my pink phone started to ring. I reached forth to grab the cell phone, I checked the caller ID. 'Jessica' It read. _..I can't pick this up. If I do, and I hear her voice; the more I will miss her. She's leaving tomorrow anyways; best thing to do is forget about her.._ I hung up her call, pulling off my shirt to release the tension building up inside of me. I leaned my body towards the window, swinging it open to kill the stress and heat that my body carried. The soft breeze of the wind blowing on me. The escence of the full moon shining down on my face. Glimmering stars sparkling in the sky. All those little things helped. But, my cell phone rung continuously, the image of Jessica showing up on the screen. I resisted my urge to pick it up, gripping harshly onto the collar of my shirt. I felt a sharp, piercing pain inside my heart. One that hurt so badly, I couldn't even do anything..anything but cry.

**Jessica's Point of View.**

_Tiffany..Tiffany, answer me. I've called her about twenty times now, why aren't you answering me; Tiff? You told me you loved me..I'm leaving tomorrow and I want to talk to you one last time before the flight; why won't you pick up the phone? _

"Hello, sorry I couldn't pick up your call. Leave a message, please. Love, Tiff._ Press one to leave a message_."

I pressed down on the "one" button with my thumb, wifing in a huge amount of air; and exhaled with hesitance. "Miyoung...Why are you avoiding me? I love you..I just want to talk to you one last time before I leave, if you can't answer me on the phone. Please just show up to bid me farewell... I'm catching my flight at twelve in the afternoon and I want to see you there. Consider it, please.. I'll be waiting for you at the Incheon International Airport." _Please show up, I know I'm not good with words but I need you there with me..even if I can't see you again after this.._

-The next morning-

"Jessica, wake up. It's time for you to get ready."

I lazily expanded my eyelids, subconciously yawning to myself. "You got it, mother."

"That's my girl. Hopefully you'll do well, studying in Korea; huh?"

I nodded. Holding back my emotions in a small gulp. Tiffany was the one who encouraged me to study harder; and I got accepted to this Korean university because of her. What am I going to do without her? I have no idea. It doesn't seem so easy without her encouragement and her there with me. I guess it doesn't really matter. I'll see her one last time today, and I'll make the best of it. I mean, Tiffany wouldn't just leave me hanging there, right? Right.

**Tiffany's Point of View.**

Tossing and turning through the whole night; I didn't get any sleep. When I heard Jessica's message, my heart immediately shattered. The selfish side of me doesn't want to be hurt, and wants to forget about Jessica. The other side, however; wants to arrive to see Jessica. I'm so confused on what to do..whether to make her happy, and miss her forever; or to stay home and forget about her. _Stay home and forget about her it is.. it's for the best of both of us.._

The clock struck twelve; I lamented; grieving over the decision that I've made._ It's time for Jessica to go..bon voyage; Jess..I'm sorry.._ "Please be happy, even without me.." I weakly mumbled under the bedsheets. My head wavered strangely. _Is Jess going to be mad at me for not coming to her departure? Let's hope not.._

**Jessica's Point of View.**

_Where the hell is she?_ Trudging around the entire airport, I saw no sign of Tiffany..anywhere.

"Hey, Jessica. Time to go." Informed my mother, tapping me on the back.

"Best wishes to you on the trip, kiddo." My father added, wrapping his left arm over my mother's shoulder.

_They look so in love..I wish Tiffany and me were like that.. _"But..Tiff..she's not here."

"Well, you have to go without her; kiddo."

"I can't, not without Tiff.."

"I'm sure she wants you to go, too. You should go."

Suspiring agitatedly, I followed my way onto the plane; tossing my luggage on the shelf on top of me. Ensconcing right on my seat. _Right when I need her most..she's not here for me..not at all..maybe I shouldn't have trusted her so much..I was better off before, when I didn't trust anyone..no one could hurt me. Not this much. I fucking hate this feeling of being rejected and forgotten..I fucking hate it!_ Without noticing, my vision got blurred; tears forming at the corner of my eyes. I was more mad than sad, still; it was a mixture of two trenchant emotions that tore me down. _I shouldn't have loved you, I shouldn't have even been your friend. I shouldn't have gotten involved with you in the first place. You don't even care enough to show up for me..How could you even say that you "love" me? How?_

"Hello passengers, we're about to take off. Please fasten your seat belts and turn off all technology. Thank you." The pilot announced on the loud speakers.

I wrathfully gripped on the seat belt, pretending that it was Tiffany; slamming it into the other part. Once I heard the "click" sound, I sighed with anger. _I hate that girl so much._

(A/N: Sorry for all the angst haters. But, without this angst; I can't really get the story going. Next chapter, I promise to brighten up the mood. And it shall be a long, happy chapter. Stick around, yes?)


	3. Chapter 3

(Rated M for some language.)

The flight eventually docked. The last few hours I spent on the plane was painful trip of realization and deep thinking. At the end of the trip, I realized that..maybe..just maybe..it wasn't Tiffany's fault. _I've never really thought about her feelings..I guess she's hurting too.._ I let the thought off with a shrug. I'm here in Korea to have a great time now, not to worry about love. If love ever comes for me and Tiff, then let it happen. For now, it's better to focus on my studies.

"Excuse me, miss; do you by any chance..happened to be named 'Jessica Jung'?"

I met eyes with the owner of the voice, taking in a limited amount of air before answering. "Indeed. It is I, Jessica Jung." Realizing that I was talking to one of Tiffany's relatives; I kept self-restraint from my usual cold tone. It's only polite. "How do you do, sir?"

"I'm doing very well, my dear. Tiffany sent me to check on you. And also, get to know you." _Oh, so she still remembers about me?_

I peered at the man, gathering all my strength to say something back to him. "That's very nice of her, but I'd rather be alone..uh- but..thanks anyways.." Muffling at him under heavy sighs, I left with the same expression I carried on the first day I met Tiffany. The shallow expression that kept me away from the hurt, lies, and pain that people gave to me. Maintaining the last of my dignity inside a single breath; Ismiled. _This is a lesson for me not to fall in love with anyone next time. I should've stuck to my gut; not believing that girl. I don't blame her, though..I'm just the person that people pity. So when they don't want to see me, and I feel saddened..they make up excuses or send people over to console me._ (A/N: I'm sorry I made Jessica so bipolar. TT TT)

I jumped out of the airport, wondering where I should go next. An irritated look on my face appeared when I saw happy couples all around me. _Why does it have to be like this..?_ I'd appreciate it if they went somewhere else. They're really, REALLY, not helping my situation. Every time I see a couple holding hands, kissing, having a romantic dinner; I always fantasize that they're us. Me and Tiffany. That's all I ever think of. Every night, every day..every second. She doesn't know what affect she has on me. She's got me addicted to her, and I don't even know what to do anymore..

**Tiffany's Point of View.**

_Hmm..a phone call. _I groaned lazily before dragging my body towards the home phone, answering it in my best manner. "Hello?"

"Hello, Tiffany?" _Oh, it's my cousin._

"Yes, Daniel; what is it?" My voice raised up to a high pitched sound, waiting for his response. I was really curious on how Jessica reacted to me sending my cousin to check on her. It showed that I cared, right? So, she can't be mad at me now.

"So, about the checking on Jessica thing.."

"Yes? What about it?"

"She acted really strange when I came to check on her. And she said she's better off with no one checking on her."

"R-really?" Typical Jessica to want to be alone, but; is she mad at me? I still don't know the answer to that. I hope not..maybe..maybe I should call her. "Do you think I should call her, myself?"

"I don't know, if you want. I can't be the one doing everything here."

I rolled my eyes quickly at his comment. "What a good cousin you are."

"Whatever, are you going to call her or not; kid?"

"I..will." I slowly replied, brushing both my lips against each other. My throat felt a bit dry, and I clearly was nervous about the "calling Jessica" thing. But, if I don't do it; I'll never figure out if she's okay or not.

"Well, cool. Uh- once you're done; call me back."

"You got it." Ending our conversation, I hung up the phone call. Dialing Jessica's number into the phone, without any more time to waste; I pressed my thumb onto the 'call' button.

**Jessica's Point of View. (In a hotel room)**

I was in the middle of sleeping, when I heard my phone ringing. _God, this better be important. I'm trying to sleep, for god's sake; I'm tired as hell. _I hit the light switch, releasing a noisy yawn before answering the call. I took a brief gaze at the phone. _Her..but..why is she calling me?_ "Let's see, should I let her off so easily or..?" My legs swung around freely, while my hands raised the cell phone up high. "Hm..I'll give her a chance to explain herself to me." I let a finger press slightly onto the green button, raising a brow to see what Tiffany was going to say. "Who is this?" I asked, pretending not to know who she was.

"It's me, Tiffany." I smirked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know any _Tiffany_." I continued to taunt the younger, holding a small cackle inside my mouth.

"Really, Jessica? Just..please don't play this game with me. I've called to apologize and-"

"And, what? When I needed you most, you weren't here for me. Why is that? Now, you call to apologize; probably because you pity me. Is that right? Stephanie Miyoung Hwang?" I called the girl by her real name, piercing the words into the phone, hoping that she'd realize that I really didn't need any excuses right now. I was dead serious.

It took several minutes for her to answer, but she answered in a small whisper; sobbing into the phone. "Very well, Jessica..I'll leave you alone now, I'm sorry for bothering you in the first place. You're right. I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I wasn't. Because I was selfish and I didn't want to be hurt. Seeing you made me hurt, knowing the fact that you wouldn't be here with me any more. And I'm sorry. I guess you were better off before, without me..right?" Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence, and I could hear a banging sound. Like she hit a table or an object, forcefully.

_I feel like such a horrible person.. I knew it. _Tiffany wouldn't just ignore my phone calls without reason. How ridiculous was I to make such cruel and harsh judgements about her like that. My best friend, the girl I love..I hurt her with my foolish choice of accusation. Accusing her of not caring about me. When it was me who didn't care about her, and her feelings..

I paused, unsure of what to answer. It took several seconds, or minutes to figure out what to say to her. Indeed, these next set of words that come out of my mouth would have to be the best thing I've ever said to her. The most meaningful, the most lovely thing I could say to anyone, to keep her from being sad; because after all, I'm an undeserving person, really. Her tears shouldn't be wasted on me, I'm lucky she even has feelings for me. I'm lucky to have her in my life, I'm lucky I'm in the presence of such a beautiful, kind, loving person. Now all I have to do is put all those things into words. _Here goes nothing._ I lifted the white cell phone up, just a little bit higher; clearing up my throat to speak once again. "Tiffany, please don't cry. Listen to me, I love you. I love you dearly. I- I guess I was just so mad at the fact that you didn't pick up my phone calls, or arrive at my departure. I'm a horrible person, I know. I'm also what a lot of people would call an "asshole" That, I know. I never considered how you felt, I just put my feelings first. You're beautiful, a jewel and-"

"Will you stop it? You sound like one of those cliche movie people in a stupid chick flick." Laughed the girl. _Oh, so now she's laughing. When I'm trying to say something meaningful..oh well; at least she's laughing. You know? That's all that counts._

I smile. "I love you, Tiff; forgive me? Pwease~?"

"Hmm..I don't know." _She's teasing me..I don't like being teased._

"Come on! Forgive your best friend!" I playfully shouted, acting like a child who was in a candy shop and begging her mother for just a small piece of candy.

"Best friend? Who said you were my best friend?"

"You're mean." I squeaked a dolphin squeak, stomping my foot on the ground.

"You're my _girlfriend_ now." _Now I get what she means when she says I'm not her best friend._

Without permission, my cheeks became beet red. "I-I uh- I-I..that sounds a lot better!" Mission accomplished, now; I'm the kid who actually got the candy. The candy was Tiffany, my _girlfriend._ Just the thought of it makes my blush. _Tiffany, my girlfriend. _Jessica and Tiffany, girlfriends. Our couple name should be JeTi. Yeah, JeTi has a nice ring to it! JeTi! My delicious piece of candy, Tiffany; and no I'm not being perverted when I say she's delicious. Okay, maybe a little bit; but screw it. She's my girlfriend; which means I can be as perverted as I want with her.

(A/N: It's been forever since I updated, I apologize deeply for all the time I took to write such a weird update. But hey, the story's getting happier. Yes! Though, I don't know what the hell is happening to Jessica. Maybe it's just the side effects of love. By the way, Galaxy Supernova is out! I'm loving the new single. And the beginning when Taeyeon sings, just beautiful. Please comment if you read. I don't really like silent readers. I need comments because they make my day. Please comment, guise. And for new subscribers, thank you. Hope you enjoy.

P.S. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors; if any. Which I'm pretty sure there are. Also, the short chapter. Just rushing before my mom comes home and checks my laptop, asking "What's fanfiction?" And "What's JeTi?" "What's Yuri?" "Are they lesbians?" "Are you writing stories about lesbian couples?" And, yadayadayada. Asian parents, so strict on everything. I'll get grounded if she finds out, so; hope that does NOT happen. Lord, please have mercy on my soul.)


End file.
